sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FadedHoofprints
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashlynn "Lyn" the Cat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozina (Talk) 23:39, 23 July 2012 Me and lee came up with 2 options *Team Star *Team Crusader Which ever one you pick will be the name. [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] 07:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem! ^^ this is my signature, you wasted your time reading it. JK |D Ohai, so I heard u liek Cheese Oysters So, do you? :D I wasted ur liefz! MWAHHAAHA Oyster Chat I have serious shit to talk to you about [[User:PitsBrother143|PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143'']] 22:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) HELP GO TO SONIC FANON WIKI CHAT IMMEDIATELY PLEASE!! Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 22:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey fade, spoony here ;D I just wanted to ask really quick is it okay if I add Autumn as a friend to my newest chara Nova the Fox-you can say no if you want =3 i was just wondering lol Carefulspoon (talk) 00:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello fade, spoon again, just wanted you to know Autumn's newly acquainted partner is a bit on the deceased side xD i killed him a little bit so remember him well ;D or don't, either way, im fine with it X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 03:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) IN SOVIET RUSSIA LATVIA ACCIDENTLY KILL YOU ;^; I FOUND EVIL LATVIA So yeah click dis 83 This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 20:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) okay long story not as long but still unnecessarily long I got rid of Nova o-o seeing as how he served his purpose and all and uh...was quite dead, I no longer found a use for him so I banished him I guess you might say. sorry bro D: I know Autumn was close acquaintances with him but in acknowledgement that I killed him and all sparked this thought in my head that asked "...why..." If you want me to undelete him I can do so, but like I said he served his purpose well, died honorably and for an extremely good cause, and I think we're all better off without him =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 17:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Um... http://jamestechno998.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Can you please come here? I'm lonely... :( Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 23:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey fade my name is clash the hedgehog and im somewhat new here and havent got a grip on it yet i have one article ( Hoping to put more on.) i cant draw to well but i try and if i ever figure out how to post pics with my cam. Ill put some pics on but untill then i can ony rely on furrydoll makers :( but yeah...... CallofDutyfan360 (talk) 23:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) >.> <.< So like Can I just say You are very responsible on chat, making people take arguements to PM etc. And since Metal is a chatmod we were thinking of having 1 more We discussed this and ...Do you want to be a chatmod? :D This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 02:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I would like to report FroZonHyVrid, MetalMan88, FinnDJ for Unnesscary Bullying and Banning me for no reason